Storms and Slytherins
by booksandmusic19
Summary: A soaked Ginny Weasley encounters a certain prefect on patrol after curfew. What happens will surprise her.


**So sorry I haven't been writing. These last two months of school have been hell for me, and I just can't focus on continuing my stories. I've gotten into Ginny/Draco stories and this plot bunny kind of attacked. I'm using it kind of just as a way to keep up with my writing. **

Ginny cursed her internal clock as she ran through the pouring rain towards the school's main doors. She had gone outside after supper and had completely lost track of the time. It was only when a large clap of thunder drove her out from the pine tree under which she sat that she realized that it was long past curfew. She ran across the wide expanse of lawn and into the school, trying to dodge the raindrops.

It was no use. She was soaked by the time she got to the entrance hall. Deciding that it would be best simply to return to Gryffindor Tower and hope to avoid any prefects, she began climbing the long stairwell up to the hall that led to the Fat Lady's portrait. As she stepped off the stairwell and looked down the hall for Filch, Ginny's heart sank. There, walking down the corridor directly in her direction, was a tall, dark figure, no doubt a prefect.

What was more, Ginny saw as the prefect got nearer, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Despite the fact that because she was a year younger than he, she did not see him often, he still took every opportunity to tease her and, in this case, dock points.

Malfoy had caught up to her. "Out past curfew, are we, _Weaslette_?" he sneered. Ginny sighed. "Yes, Malfoy. Now if you could be so kind as to take some points and let me go-" She was stopped when he threw out an arm. "You're soaking wet. What happened?" he asked. "Fell in the lake?" Ginny smirked back at him. "Yes. Of course. I went for a swim. Why don't you?" She shoved past his arm and continued walking down the hall.

"Touchy," Malfoy remarked. "Let's see, fifteen points for being out past curfew, and another… ten for disrespect toward a prefect." Ginny sighed, but, it being no less than she expected, she simply strode down the corridor towards the frame that led to the nice warm common room. And no doubt a crackling fire, and no Malfoy to get under her skin.

It must not have been her night, because once she got to the Fat Lady's portrait, she saw that it was empty. The guardian of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower must have gone off on one of her midnight journeys about the paintings. Muttering curses that she had learned from Fred and George under her breath, Ginny sat down and leaned against the wall.

"You know, this is why we don't have a painting guarding the entrance to our dorms," Malfoy commented. Ginny looked up; she thought he had left after docking the points. But he was leaning against the wall opposite her, looking at her with a penetrating stare. Surprisingly, he wasn't sneering. Ginny would have said something, but her soaking robes were chilling her to the bone, and she began shivering.

Malfoy had crossed the space between them in three steps and stood over her. Ginny realized that he had grown, and that he was almost even taller than Ron. A funny feeling began in her stomach, but she quickly suppressed it, telling herself that it was Malfoy and that he was a Slytherin and couldn't be trusted. When Malfoy leaned down and grabbed ahold of her wrist, Ginny pulled out her wand – it was a knee-jerk reaction, but a part of her told her to be wary of his intentions.

Malfoy sighed. "I'm not going to hex you or anything, if that's what you think," he said. "You're soaking wet, and despite my better judgment I won't leave you here to wait for someone to let you into the tower. He pulled her to her feet, grabbed her wand, and pocketed it. Before Ginny could protest, he was pulling her by the arm back down the stairs. "Where are you taking me? Why should I trust _you_, Malfoy?" Malfoy turned back to look at her. "It's Draco, and because I was raised a gentleman." Ginny looked at him in bewilderment. Why would he be telling her to call him by his first name? After all, she was a hated Weasley.

She was so confused by his abnormal behavior that she wasn't aware of her surroundings until they stopped at a blank stretch of stone wall in the dungeons. "Mal – Draco? Are you insane? You're taking me to your dormitory?" Malfoy held up a hand and said, "Constrictor orophias."

The stones moved, becoming almost liquid before reforming into an archway. Through the arch was a grand common room bathed in bluish-green light. Ginny only got a glimpse of the luxurious leather sofas before he pulled her off to the side and through a small door. This one led to a small room with a four-poster bed, a desk, and an armchair.

Ginny gaped. "How – ?" The smirk returned to Malfoy's face. "Unlike Gryffindor, Slytherin _awards_ those who rise to accomplishments, such as prefects." "W-w-well isn't that n-n-nice," Ginny said, trying to be sarcastic but failing due to her freezing robes. Malfoy went to a trunk at the side of the wall and pulled out a long silk shirt, tossing it to Ginny. It was incredibly soft, and smelled like a combination of water and pine.

"If you want to use the bathrooms, I'm afraid you'll have to go through the common room," he said. Ginny glared. He said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything. I won't look." He turned away and began taking off his own robes.

Ginny turned so her back was to the Slytherin and began stripping. Luckily her underwear was still somewhat dry, so she kept those on. There was no way she would be in a room with Malfoy in only a short shirt. Once she put it on, she discovered it reached only mid-thigh. Ginny decided it wasn't too bad, though, seeing how the alternative would be freezing in the corridor. She suddenly realized that Malfoy still had her wand. With a sinking feeling, she thought he probably wouldn't give it back.

She turned around. "All right, I'm decent," she said, and let out a gasp. There, standing in front of her, was Draco Malfoy. Shirtless.

It took all her willpower to chant, "_This is a Slytherin. You hate Slytherins. He hates you_," so she wouldn't blush. Malfoy walked closer to her and said, "You do realize I still have your wand, don't you?"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Of course. This was _Malfoy_. He never did anything out of the goodness of his heart. He probably brought her down here to _sleep_ with her. He said, "I wonder what you would do. To get it back, I mean." Ginny lunged at him, and he stepped backwards, grabbing hold of her wrist and forcing her to the ground.

She suddenly realized their close proximity to one another, and began taking quiet, deep breaths to calm herself. She assessed her situation. She was laying on her side on the rug next to Malfoy's bed; he was kneeling over her, his body pressed lightly against hers. He gave a low chuckle. "That desperate, are you?"

The weight disappeared from Ginny's body, and he was suddenly standing, holding her wand out to her. "Take it." She did. "We'll have to share the bed," he said. "I didn't bring you down here just so you could sleep on the floor. And I'm certainly not going to."

Ginny decided that if Malfoy had wanted to do anything, he would have already done it. She got into the bed as he got in the other side. As she was positioning herself, their hands brushed, and she pulled hers away quickly. Without warning, two long arms snaked around hers and pulled her close to another warm body. She tensed. "Relax," he said. "I'm not going to try anything. You're still freezing cold."

They stayed like that for a minute, before Ginny asked, "Why are you doing this?" Malfoy answered, "Because I like you. Because I never really hated you. You were always just the Golden Trio's shadow, and so therefore a target."

Ginny thought about that for a moment. "Oh," was all she could say. Then, "Thank you, Draco."

**Loved it? Hated it? Either way, please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
